


canceling the apocalypse

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Old Married Couple, POV Multiple, Pre-Relationship, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We've got a Category 2 Kaiju incoming, Skull Crusher has a leak, and Eugene just electrocuted himself."</i>
</p><p>[TWD/Pacific Rim fusion]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. never could get the hang of mondays

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a fusion of TWD and Pacific Rim. Because I can't stop myself.
> 
> Someone stop me.
> 
> Anyway, this is a universe where Kaijus like to party in the Atlantic, too. They also enjoy long walks on the beach, indulging in salt water taffy, and destroying everything we hold dear.
> 
> Chapters will likely be moments in their crazy world, (with various characters and ships making an appearance), but with an endgame in mind. Marshal Rick kicks the story off.
> 
> Warning(s): potential spoilers for Pacific Rim and TWD

Marshal Rick Grimes is exhausted. 

He's a widower with four kids (two are grown but that doesn't stop the worry), his blood pressure is high, and he's accidentally growing a beard. 

He's not sure how to feel about it, in all honesty. It's itchy.

Oh, and he's in charge of a defunded Jaeger program that the world's governments think is a waste of time and resources. 

_Never mind that the Jaeger program successfully defended their planet countless times, at great personal risk for the pilots involved_ , Rick thinks bitterly. 

Once lauded as heroes, the remaining crew of the Jaeger program are volunteers working with outdated technology and damaged robots in Atlanta's Shatterdome. But the world doesn't care; obsessed with building walls and hiding behind them. 

Maybe, once upon a time, Rick would have endorsed such an idea, but he's seen too much--lost too much--to condone burying their heads in the sand.

He's tired; he wants to go home and sleep for a thousand years. Instead, he'll file reports, field angry phone calls from officials, and wrangle his people. 

Because they're all this world has left. They are the last line of defense against the monsters attempting to take control of their planet.

"Rick! We've got a Category 2 Kaiju incoming, Skull Crusher has a leak, and Eugene just electrocuted himself," Tara's voice echoes through his office.

He needs a vacation.

"Wait, he's getting up. He's alright. Mullet is singed but he's talking."

That was one fire out, then.

And it's only Monday.


	2. marriage made them weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Glenn discuss Daryl potentially being Beth's new Jaeger co-pilot. Maggie disapproves. The sanctity of Pizza Day is threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quick like a cat with updating. *high fives self*
> 
> I've also decided that I'd like the Pacific Rim theme played whenever I do something, like cleaning. It makes you feel like a badass.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning(s): none that I'm aware of

"I don't like him."

Glenn lifted his head from where it was hunched over his lunch. "Who don't we like?" he asked, mouth full of delicious pizza. Pizza day!

Maggie's nose wrinkled in disgust as she tried to brush pieces of cheese and black olives off the sleeve of her civvies. "Dixon," she said, like his name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Daryl?" Glenn popped an olive into his mouth. "Why? He's not bad."

Maggie's sour look said she did not agree with his opinion.

"This wouldn't happen to be because he's one of the candidates for Beth's co-pilot, would it?" Glenn shot her a knowing look, nibbling on his crust.

"No," she muttered. "That shaggy-haired menace to society."

"Yeah, you seem really cool with it."

"I hope Rick cancels Pizza Day," she said meanly.

"Whoa, you are vindictive. This is a side of you I haven't seen before."

"Too late. Already married." She stole an olive and popped it into her mouth, ignoring her husband's indignant face.

"What am I interrupting?" Beth fell into the seat next to Glenn, lunch tray sliding onto the table. "Why does Glenn look like you told him Black Widow would lose to Batman, again?"

"We do not speak of that," Glenn grumbled. "And she was wrong."

Beth patted his shoulder while Maggie rolled her eyes. "He's never gonna let that go."

"Probably not." Beth tucked into her food. "So, my candidate trials are comin' up. Will you guys be there?"

"With bells on," Glenn told her. "You know how proud we are." He nudged Maggie's shin under the table.

"Yes, very proud," she said distractedly. She was busy glaring in Daryl's direction. The Ranger seemed unaware of her scrutiny as he spoke with Marshal Grimes in the corner.

Beth's brow wrinkled in confusion, and she turned in her seat to follow her sister's gaze. "Maggie, why are you glarin' at Ranger Dixon?"

"It's his hair, apparently," Glenn drawled, grinning when her dark expression transferred to him. "Too late. Already married."

Beth contemplated them over her salad. "Marriage made you two weird."

Fair enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were weird BEFORE they got married, but I see where Beth is coming from.


	3. who's going to clean that up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out that this isn't my fault." Glenn gingerly brushed a piece of Kaiju off his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some Glenn and Beth hijinks with bonus Daryl (and Bethyl hints). While I casually pretend I didn't disappear for months. 
> 
> Um. I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: some pretty tame descriptions of an exploded Kaiju?

"I'd just like to point out that this isn't my fault." Glenn gingerly brushed a piece of Kaiju off his shoulder.

Beth eyed him sourly from the table she had taken cover behind in the chaos of exploding monster; a table that took the brunt of the flying Kaiju guts and gore. "Jenner and Eugene are going to kill you."

She didn't seem particularly worried about that. Hurtful. "I'm more worried about what your sister is going to do to me."

"Yeah, she's going to kill you, too." Again, she didn't seem terribly concerned about her brother-in-law's imminent death. In fact, she seemed a little gleeful for a woman that still got a sad look in her eyes when they dissected Kaijus in the lab. 

Beth Greene was an enigma.

Glenn pouted in her direction but was met with a wrinkled nose and a lady that was having none of his nonsense today. That was usually limited to his mother or the southern belle of his heart, but it seemed to be contagious. Maybe it was the piece of tentacle draped over the arm of her uniform t-shirt, or the stench that was no doubt permeating their clothing. 

Or maybe it was him?

Nah. 

But maybe this was a teensy tiny bit his fault? He did poke the Kaiju with a stick, after all.

"I'll give you my chocolate swirl puddings for two weeks if you don't tell Maggie," he bargained, eyes hopeful and as puppy-like as possible.

Clearly tempted, Beth stopped scraping the intestines off her shoe and pursed her lips. "A month."

Highway robbery, but... "Deal."

"Sweet Jesus." 

Glenn and Beth turned in unison to smile innocently at the newcomer, attempting to project an aura of 'nothing to see here' and 'these aren't the Kaijus you're looking for.'

Daryl stared at the mess from his place in the doorway. "What in seven hells did y'all do?"

"Um..." Glenn blanked in the face of terror. Maggie would probably put that on his tombstone.

"It came like this?" Beth asked the ceiling guiltily. 

Worst. Liar. Ever.

Daryl looked about as convinced as Beth sounded, and pointed at Glenn. "I have a feelin' that this was _his_ fault, so I'm just gonna ignore yer crap lyin', Greene."

Glenn sputtered as Beth's guilty expression morphed into a bright smile. She was going to throw him under the bus! They were bros! She was going to brotray him!

Beth didn't throw him under the bus, though.

"Daryl, I'd really appreciate it if we could keep this between the three of us." She nibbled her bottom lip nervously, seemingly oblivious to the way Daryl's eyes tracked the movement. "Glenn is already on thin ice with the scientists, and I talked him into it. He didn't want to," she lied through her teeth.

Daryl's countenance softened the tiniest bit. "Yeah, alright. I didn't see nothin'." He pinkened when she patted his shoulder in thanks. 

Glenn was impressed by the blonde's taming of the beast, but kindly pretended not to see Daryl crack so easily in the face of baby blues and a sweet voice. "Whipped," he coughed into his fist. Well, he _tried_ to pretend. 

Daryl glared at him. "What was that, Rhee?"

"Uh, whipped cream. It is delicious. Right, Beth?" She nodded in agreement. Definitely still his bro.

"Hey, Daryl, do you have the--" Marshal Rick came to an abrupt stop, booted foot slipping on some Kaiju goo. He grabbed the doorframe for balance as he took in the chaos. His eyes came to rest on his son-in-law--the man trying and failing to hide behind Beth--in the midst of it all. He sighed and pinched his nose. "I don't even want to know," he muttered, backing out of the lab.

"We have got to lock that door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Beth and Glenn should team up more often. They could fight crime.
> 
> I'm handwaving the Kaiju Blue thing here. Maybe this one didn't have toxic blood, or it had long since been rendered harmless.
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank everyone for their comments/kudos on this fic and my others. Unfortunately, I've fallen behind in my replies, but please know I treasure every single one, you awesome party people.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Rick. His life is always hard. But at least it's not giant Walkers? Bright side!
> 
> Since I didn't explain in this part, Beth and Maggie lost their parents as minors, resulting in Rick taking them in. That's why he says he has four children to worry about.
> 
> Next up: Maggie and Glenn (with some Bethyl setup)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners. Just having some parody fun.


End file.
